There are display devices in which a scan signal is supplied to a plurality of pixels provided in a display region through a plurality of scan lines, and a pixel signal is supplied through a plurality of signal lines, thereby displaying an image. In such display devices, there is a demand for reduction in width of a frame region outside the display region in order to reduce a size of the display device and increase the display region.
The plurality of pixels are formed by intersection of the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of signal lines. Each of the pixels includes a transistor and a pixel electrode. In addition, the plurality of pixels share a drive electrode referred to also as a common electrode. The drive electrode extends in a direction along, for example, the scan line, and a plurality of the drive electrodes are arrayed in a direction along, for example, the signal line. The pixel electrode and the drive electrode are formed in a transistor substrate in which the transistor is formed, for example.
In such display devices, a signal for display which is configured to display an image is input to the drive electrode from a power supply wire. In addition, the signal for display and a signal for touch detection are input to the drive electrode in a switching manner when the display device has a touch detection function.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-32282 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique in which a display device is provided with a display pixel including a switching element and a pixel electrode and arranged to correspond to each portion at which a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of source lines intersect each other, and a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-84428 A (Patent Document 2) describes a technique in which a display device includes a first pixel electrode electrically connected to one of a source electrode and a drain electrode of a first thin film transistor, a second pixel electrode electrically connected to one of a source electrode and a drain electrode of a second thin film transistor, and a common electrode facing the first and the second pixel electrodes.